ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Maximum
is a fighting game developed by Sora Ltd, Bandai Namco Games, Game Arts, Square-Enix, Eithing and published by Nintendo. It is the sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros. franchise, and is the biggest installment by date. It is released on the Nintendo Switch. Story Mode See /Story Mode Characters * = unlockable (company) = Licensed Veterans *Mario *Luigi* *Dr. Mario* *Peach *Bowser *Bowser Jr./Iggy/Morton/Ludwig/Wendy/Lemmy/Roy *Ryu (Capcom)* *Mega Man (Capcom) *Sonic (SEGA) *Yoshi *Fox McCloud *Wolf* *Toon Link* *Young Link* *Duck Hunt *Pikachu *Pac-Man (Namco) *Mewtwo* *Kirby *Meta Knight *King Dedede *Link *Zelda *Ganondarf *Sheik* *Pichu* *Ice Climbers* *Little Mac *Mr. Game and Watch* *Ness *Robin *R.O.B* *Wario* *Olimar/Louie/Alph/Brittney/Charlie *Jigglypuff *Lucina* *Wii Fit Trainer *Villager *Ice Climbers *Pit* *Paulentina* *Dark Pit* *Lucas* *Samus *Captain Falcon* *Falco *Charizard *Ivysaur* *Greninja *Lucario* Newcomers *The Inklings */Knuckles the Echidna/ (SEGA) *Koopa Troopa *Dillon (previously a Assistant Trophy) *Crash Bandicoot/Coco Bandicoot (Activision) *Shadow the Hedgehog (SEGA)* (previously a Assistant Trophy) *Mammott (Big Blue Bubble) *Tweedle (Big Blue Bubble) *Furrcorn (Big Blue Bubble) *Krillby (Bug Blue Bubble)* *Zack Fair (Square-Enix)* *Ken Masters (Capcom) *Collin the Speedy Boy/Stacie the Speedy Girl (Warner Bros.) *Mega Man X (Capcom)* *Zero (Capcom) *Zack and Wiki (Capcom)* *Morrigan (Capcom) *Blaze the Cat (SEGA)* *Red (Rovio) *Bomb (Rovio)* *Dig Dug (Namco)* *Mappy (Namco) *Cylindria* (Namco) *Delaney Zeedar (Warner Bros)* *Baylee Mardis/Kerigan Mardis (Warner Bros)* *A.R.M. Fighter (Spring Man/Ribbon Girl) *Rayman (Ubisoft) *Rabbid (Ubisoft)* *Sally Acorn (SEGA)* (W.I.P) DLC *Silver the Hedgehog (SEGA) *Spiral (Namco) (W.I.P) How to unlock Characters (Some characters, like Mr. Game and Watch and Mewtwo, are made more easier to unlock, but still hard. Some characters, like Wolf, are a bit hard to unlock, but not too hard, but some characters, like Captain Falcon and Sally Acorn, are extremely hard to unlock) (You can unlock them in no order, but Sally and Falcon, you need almost every character to beat) *Luigi - Beat Classic Mode for the first time or have 100 matches (He, along with Krillby and Zack and Wiki, are probably the easiest to unlock) *Krillby - Beat Classic Mode with Mammott, Tweedle or Furrcorn or have 150 matchs (He, along with Luigi and Zack and Wiki, are the easiest to unlock) *Zack and Wiki - Beat Classic Mode with Mega Man or Zero or have 200 matchese (He, along with Luigi and Krillby, are the easiest to unlock) *Sheik - Beat 100-Man Challenge for the first time or have 250 matches *Mewtwo - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Pikachu, Charizard, Jigglypuff, or Greninja or have 300 matches *Mr. Game and Watch - Beat 100-Man Challenge 5 times *Young Link - Complete Classic Mode with Link, Zelda or Ganondarf without using a continue or have 400 matches. *Toon Link - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Link, Zelda or Ganondarf or have 450 matches *Mega Man X - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Mega Man or Zero or have 500 matches *Wolf - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Fox or Falco three times or have 550 matches *Blaze the Cat - Beat 100-Man Challenge with Sonic or Knuckles or have 600 matches *Shadow the Hedgehog - Beat 100-Man Challenge without losing a life or have 650 matches (Easy with Bowser or King Dedede) *Rabbid - Beat Classic Mode as Rayman without using continues or have 700 matches. (W.I.P) Stages *Flower Garden (Yoshi's Island) - Beat the Classic Mode for the first time. Story Mode Cutscenes Bloopers Stages /Stages Items /Items Assistant Trophies /Assistant Trophies Final Smash List of Characters' Final Smash Trivia *This game's design is more mostly on Brawl than on Melee, but has Melee and Wii U and 3DS gameplay. *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature a story mode. *Although there is a Story Mode now, Classic Mode and All-Star Mode returns in this game. *Young Link from Super Smash Bros. Melee returns in this game, despite Toon Link also returning. **Pichu also returns in this game since Melee. *Falco and Duck Hunt are now starters in this game, rather than being unlockables. **Some characters that were made unlockable in their debut, but made starter in the next games, were made back unlockables in this game. *The Assist Trophies return in this game, but now under the name Assistant Trophies. *Due to this game being the biggest installment, this game introduces a lot of newcomers. *This is the first Super Smash Bros. game to feature bloopers. Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:T-Rated games Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Fighting video game Category:Crossover Video games Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas